


Happy Birthday

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam went all out for Theo's birthday, presents, special cake, even silly hats, there's just one problem...





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by real events.

#

Liam tapped impatiently at the steering wheel. He was late. Theo would be home already. He could still surprise his boyfriend. It just wouldn't be in the standard jump out and yell surprise kind of way. The blue truck in front of their building confirmed his fear. He rushed, grabbing the bags, the box from the bakery. There was no way he would be able to wrap the presents, like he'd planned, but it would have to do. 

"Hide your eyes," Liam yelled as he opened the door. "Don't look over here! Keep your eyes on the tv, or your phone, or whatever!"

"Um, okay," Theo said with confusion, but kept his eyes on his phone. "You've clearly lost your mind, Littlewolf. Why do I smell cake?" 

"Shut up!"

Liam rushed about, peeled off price tags, got the candle out on the cupcake. The special cupcake that had made it late. It was a spice cake filled with dulce de leche filling and vanilla frosting dusted with cinnamon and nutmeg, and Theo's favorite, from his favorite bakery. 

He put on his party hat, lit the candle and walked out to the living room. When he was halfway there he started singing Happy Birthday. He finished song, and stood in front of his boyfriend. Theo set down his phone and stared at Liam. "Blow out the candle! Make your wish," Liam encouraged like an over excited puppy.

Brows creased, Theo leaned forward and blew out the candle. "Um, Liam…"

"What? It's the 23, your birthday!" He pushed the cupcake into Theo's hands.

"It's September. My birthday is in November."

"No!" This couldn't be happening. "Today is your birthday. I ran all over town to get your presents and stood in line to get your favorite cake. It has to be your birthday."

"I think I know when my birthday is." Theo smirked. "Presents?"

"Nope." Liam turned to run, shopping bag still in hand. "Not your birthday, no presents!"

Theo set the cake on the table, and ran after his boyfriend. Liam made it to the bedroom before Theo caught him, an arm looped over his stomach. He breathed in Liam's ear. "What you'd you get me Littlewolf?" 

Liam shuddered. "I should save these for your actual birthday." He handed over the bag. Theo set it aside without looking in. His lips latched onto Liam's neck, bringing out a high pitched whine. Liam arched his back, his ass pressed against Theo's already hard crotch. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course I am." Theo spun him around and pushed him into their bed. "But first I think you deserve some special thanks, even if you're an idiot that can't read a calendar." He grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head.


End file.
